realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arch Despotate Of Haelysia
Haelysia The advanced,cultured nation of Haelysia lies within the most western continent and close to its eastern one. The nation of Haelysia is known for its incredible architecture and culture. Its people prosper due to trade and its advanced navy. The current Arch Despot is "Gaeorgius Julianogennitus" ,who rules from his seat at Haeliopolis,brother to "Thaeodorus Junianogennitus", despot of Haelysia's brotherly nation. Haelysia has no outstanding relations with the humans surrounding it however hostilities never stop to cease with its Orkish neighbours. The Government The Despote is Ruled by an Arch Despot with an iron fist and it abides to Dynastic Aristocracy. When a Despot dies, his sons compete against each other on various tests, both physical and mental. The one who does best is thus selected as the next leader of the nation. This system ensures a line of able monarchs to take the reigns of this great nation. The seat of power is of course Haeliopolis where the Imperial Palace and the Despot are situated. In the case of Gaeorgius Julianogennitos and his brother Thaeodorus Junianogennitus, they were seen as equal after the passing of their father Despt Julnius Paericles. Being equal they decided to split the realm and Thaeodorus inherited the colonies of Haelysia. The relations between the two realms are brotherly and should be seen as one. The Haelysians,Haelysia and Haelios Both the name Haelysians and Haelysia come from the name of their deity Haelios. Haelios is believed to be the beginning and the end, the Alpha and the Omega. He is all seeing and Haelysian Mythology has it that the Haelysians are descended from the god himself.The Haelysians are a proud, cultured people that have achieved many things when it comes to their society and way of life. For this reason they are rather proud of their nation and will often look down upon races they consider lesser, especially the non human ones. Its capital stands among the most beautiful in Phaedros and its universities are a world wide attraction. Driving force of the economy and its advancement is as previously mentioned trade. As a result its people grew rich and powerful many times paying neighbouring warlords to do their will.Gold and silk flow through it's markets and their coffers swell with new trade. The Haelysians of Haelysia will be the forgers of a new age and forgers of a new empire to light the world. They make ready for the war.... The Army The army of Haelysia is split into Legaeones, 3 being used at the moment. The legaeones of Haelysia are elite campaigning forces that combine heavy cavalry,infantry and archers with focus on its heavy infantry. Town Guard Swordsmen and Spearmen. These men, named Astifilakae in their own language are responisble for the safe keeping of the various cities of the empire. They police the state and are sent to newly conquered regions to establish firm control and to keep them In check while the campaigning Legaiones move forward. They are armed with a leather padded vest, steel helmets and either a sword or spear accompanied by a shield. Haelysian Heavy Sword and Spear Infantry The heavy infantry of Haelysia named Scaetarioi(Spearmen) and Legaeonarioi(Swordsmen) make up the bulk of the Legaiones, the Despotate's professional troops. Armed with large heater shields and rectangular shields they make the formation almost invincible to break. For armor they use either mail or plate. Haelysian Archers The Haelysian archer force is made up of the Maertatoi, armed with heavy armor and strong war bows they make an efficient force on the battlefield. Haelysia isnt known for its archers however they are capable enough to fulfill their task on the battlefield. Haelysian Cavalry The Haelysian mounted force is mainly made up of heavy cavalry named Straetiotae. Armed with heavy plate armor and armored horses ,few can stand up to their charges on the battlefield. Imperial Eagle Guard The Eagle Guardsmen are handpicked from the most elite Legaeonarioi who have served in the army for years with distinction and are veterans of military campaigns. Fiercely loyal to the despot these men make the most skilled Haelysian warriors, they accompany the Arch Despot on campaign and they guard Haeliopolis when not on campaign. They are a fierce fighting force and will never leave the battlefield unless they are told to.